


1,000th Birthday

by molly16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: In a world where the good die young, the Evil Queen is a day away from celebrating her 1,000th birthday, but decides to make a change.





	

It was getting old, ruling the kingdom like this. Now that Snow White and Prince Charming were gone, it really was no fun. They, along with all of their “followers”, had used up all of their good far too quickly, and died quite young. Regina on the other hand, well, she’s the Evil Queen, she’s not going to use any of her good unless she absolutely has to, which is usually for her own personal gain. She wanted a new life, a good life, the allure of the darkness had gotten old after she killed Snow and Charming, but she didn’t know how to start it. That was, until she heard the unfortunate news that Snow and Charming’s daughter had died, and her son had no one. At first, Regina was delighted to hear of the horribly annoying daughter’s death, but then she saw her chance to start a new life, a good life.

 

“Graham!” Regina called out. He stopped aging almost the second Regina got her hands on him. Sure, he was following orders, but they weren’t orders to go out and do good, they were usually orders to kill someone, or to go terrorize. “Go find the son of the princess and bring him to me.”

 

“Emma’s son?” Graham asked, making sure he heard the queen correctly. “He’s probably being watched by lord knows how many people.”

 

“Killing to get what I want has never been an issue for you before.” Regina walks over to her huntsman, “You are starting to look a little older. Have you been doing good?”

 

“No, definitely not, your majesty.”

 

Walking away, she says, “Well then, go get the boy. Do what you must to get to him.”

 

The huntsman leaves, leaving Regina alone in the castle, again. What would happen when she dies? Would the kingdom go into chaos? Not that it mattered anyway, it was never the power she was after, it was always just to get revenge on that blabbermouth Snow White. She did get exactly what was coming to her, after all, the saying snitches get stitches exists for a reason. 

 

A few hours later, Graham returns, covered in blood, but holding the child. “Give me the boy.” Regina demands, her servant obeying easily. “Now go, do whatever evil you wish to do today. I need you to stay young.”

 

Looking down at the newborn, Regina says, “I’ll call you Henry. How’s that sound?” In reply, the baby made a happy noise and kicked his tiny feet. “You like that name, don’t you?”

  
Exactly 20 years after Regina took in Henry, she died. The swiftness of her death surprised everyone. No one expected her to treat the child with such kindness, especially since he hailed from the Charming family tree. It was a tough day in the kingdom, but it must, time rolled on.


End file.
